Magical Fur Dye Of DOOOOOM!
by TheManWithACoolName
Summary: I am insane. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Fur dye of DOOOOM!!**

**By Boom The Hedgehog**

Please forgive me for this, I am going insane.

Sonic walked into Eggman's base completely ignoring the robots. The robots were so confused that they blew up.

"I swear, it gets easier every time…." Tails said as he caught up with Sonic.

Soon after, Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow were in the base as well. They all easily got to the center room where Eggman was hiding.

"Doctor, what are you up to this time?" Shadow said.

Eggman cackled as he pressed a button on the keyboard thingy.

"THIS!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, different colored liquids sprayed from the celing and got in the team's fur. Eggman escaped in a pod thingy.

Sonic broke the awkward silence by saying ,"Well that was weird…." He turned around to his teammates. What he saw blew his mind.

Tails was now a shade of ebony, Knux was now a yellowish orange, Amy was a bright red, and Shadow was a deep blue.

He burst out in laughter.

"OH MAN!!! YOU GUYS LOOK RIDICULOUS!!!!"

Knuckles butted in, "You should get a look at yourself." He seemed unusually happy, and Sonic got confused. Sonic turned around and saw his reflection in a mirrory metal plate.

Again, his mind was blown.

He was the worst of them all, he was now a bright shade of pink.

"Nice fur, Kirby." Shadow remarked.

Everyone burst into laughter after that one.

"Come on guys, lets go home. We need to figure out if this dye is soe sort of trap." Tails said.

Sonic and the gang went home on the Zero Rider, the Sonic Zeroes' transport jet.

Little did they know what would happen the next day….


	2. Chapter 2

**Magical Fur dye of DOOOOM!!**

**By Boom The Hedgehog**

Chapter 2, and this introduces my fan characters.

* * *

Boom opened the fridge and looked at all the food inside. Most of it would be appealing, if there wasn't green mold on everything.

"Man, we need a better fridge. This thing can't even keep mold away." he sighed.

Just then, an Armadillo with a green shell popped up behind Boom, standing on the celing.

"No, that is my booger experiment." the Armadillo said with a latino accent.

Boom reeled back in disgust. He felt like he was going to lose his lunch.

"Thank you for that information, Pablo…." Boom sneered.

Pablo the Armadillo gave his signature beaner smile. "No problemo, Senior Boom!" he beamed.

Just then, a blue and yellow piece of metal floated into the room. It was shaped like a boomerang, with a ring symbol on the front.

"Pablo, Max says he needs you in the lab, so go put a blindfold on and go up in the attic." The boomerang said with a very noticeable English accent.

"But Senior Rang, isn't the lab in the basement?" Pablo questioned.

"That's the point." Rang said.

"Ah, I see." Pablo replied. And with that, Pablo went upstairs.

Boom and Max - a Bat-Chameleon hybrid with dragonic powers - Have a secret lab in the attic that no one else knows about, to study the ultimate enigma that is Pablo the Armadillo.

Just then, Boom heard the door open. He assumed it was Sonic and the others coming back from their mission, so he got out of the kitchen and made his way to the living room, where the front door was. However, when he got there, he saw the five of them with their dyed fur.

So what did Boom do? He paused for a second, put down the balogna sandwich that I had absolutely mentioned earlier, and began to crack up for about five minutes before stopping altogether.

"And I thought that this day would be uneventful." Boom said.

About ten minutes after that, Boom had gotten everyone in the living room for a quick meeting.

"Well, I for one think this is either a trap, or Eggass has gone insane." Boom said dryly.

"Well, we can't take any chances, so I'm gonna need some fur samples to analyse to make sure this stuff isn't dangerous…" Max said.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Whatever Egghead throws at us, we can take it." Shadow joked.

Boom began, "Mabye, but even so….-" after which he did about 18 double takes, and read the last paragraph of this fic.

"Shadow? Egghead?? Don't Worry??! JOKED???!!? WE?!?!?! EH????!?!?!?!?!!?!!?" Boom spazed.

About a second of deafening silence followed that until Pablo finally freaked out.

"SHADOW IS BEING CONFIDENT!!!!! AND IS JOKING!!!!!! IT IS THE AAAAPPPOOCCCKKAAALLLYYYYPPPPSSSEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Max slapped Pablo across the face and then punched him out.

"Thank you, I needed that." the poor beaner said.

Max looked at everyone. There expressions looked really weird. It felt like one of those turning column puzzles, since it seemed that everyone's expressions were switched around…..

"You all should get some sleep. I'll be studying overnight to see what's going on." Max concluded.

And with that, everyone went to their quarters. Except for Boom, who stayed with Max.

"You're troubled, aren't you? What is it?" Boom asked.

"This feels kinda like déjà vu…..but I can't remember exactly from where….." Max trailed.

"Come on, don't tell me Mr. Godmode himself is unsure of something!" Boom joked.

"Go get some sleep, Boom. The grown-ups have work to do." Max grumbled.

Boom went upstairs while Max went downstairs to scan the fur samples. Meanwhile, in Sonic's room, something strange was going on……

* * *

Long, ain't it? Yup, I bet you have a pretty good Idea of what the dye does, right? Well, see you in chapter 3: OMGNESS!!!

PS: In case you guys missed it, there's a new chapter up on The Old Switcharoo, so be sure to review!


	3. Chapter 3: OMGNESS!

**Magical Fur dye of DOOOOM!!**

**By Boom The Hedgehog**

Chapter 3. Hold on, because this is gonna be one crazy fugged up ride.

* * *

Max had been working all night on analyzing the fur dye that was currently on Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails. By 6:00 AM, he was just about ready to fall asleep on the keyboard, when the computer made a beeping sound signifying that it had finished computing. Max looked at the results.

"Aw Shnap."

He got up and walked upstairs to conclude his results, only to find the Orange-yellow Knuckles at the top of the steps.

"Whaddya want, Knucklehead?" Max said, irritated from lack of sleep.

"Well, I was going to see if micro radiation of sub molecular ions have any effect on the ions of Chaos Emeralds, and see what temporal effect on the surrounding space." Knuckles said almost like it was nothing.

Max looked at him with a weird look on his face.

"One; How the hell are you able to understand yourself right now, and Two; Why are you holding a completed Rubix cube in your handOH MY GOD."

Knuckles looked at Max confusingly. "What's wrong?"

Max simply slapped his hand on his face, Pushed Knuckles aside, and went up into the living room, where he saw Tails looking out the window with a grim look on his face.

"What's with you?" Max asked.

"Nothing….I just have the feeling that something isn't right." Tails said monotonously.

"Oh really? What was your first clue?" Max said in a voice of very damp sarcasm.

---

Meanwhile, Pablo was eating Frosted Flakes.

"Thheeeeeyyyy'rrreee GREAT!" Pablo said to the narrator.

"Just finish your cereal." the narrator replied sounding annoyed.

Then, Amy walked in. Only, she was wearing a white t-shirt that covered her cleavage, and blue jeans. Not to mention she wasn't wearing her signature hair band.

"Hello Amy. What is with the drastic change of wardrobe today?" Pablo happily asked while munching on the cereal.

Amy turned around with an annoyed look on her face. "What's it to ya?"

Now, Pablo was an idiot, but not just any idiot, he was the king of idiots. So he doesn't understand that 'what's it to ya' means 'none of your business', but 'what does it seem like to you". So when Pablo said "To me it looks like your in boy's clothing." you really couldn't blame the little imbecile.

However, Amy isn't 'you'.

This time, though, Amy simply slapped her hand on her face.

"You really are a retard, aren't you?"

Normally, an insult like this would roll off Pablo's shoulder, but Pablo wasn't used to Amy saying this kind of thing. And so, tears began welling up in Pablo's big wetbag eyes. Pablo then stormed out the room, bawling insanely.

---

At about this time, Boom was taking a whiz. The day was pretty good so far, even though he woke up five muinutes ago. But then, when he zipped his fly and opened the door, Shadow was right in front of him, with an energetic smile on his face.

"Hey, buddy! I for one am psyched for today's mission!" Shadow exclaimed.

Boom stood silent for ten seconds.

"…Maybe Pablo was right about that apocalypse thing." Boom finally said.

---

So, Boom, Max, and Pablo were all heading towards the door leading to Sonic's room. When they all got there, they started talking about their friends' strange behavior.

"Knuckles is smart and Tails is being emo."

"Shadow is psyched about something, and is showing emotion."

"AMY (sniff) INSULTED (sob) ME!!!!"

"Well, it looks like our friends aren't themselves anymore…" Max said.

"Lets just hope Sonic wasn't affected." Boom worried.

"What was senor Sonic colored again?" Pablo asked.

Then, the three heard Sonic get up. He yawned and then said "Hey, you guys out there?" only his voice sounded like he had a bad head cold.

Boom noticed the voice and began to worry. "You okay in there, Sonic? You sound pretty sick."

"Yeah. I feel really weird…hold on, I'll come out."

And when Sonic opened the door, Boom, Max and Pablo all stared in awe. Then, Pablo broke the silence.

"Oooooh, that's what he was colored. …Or am I using the wrong pronoun?"

Sonic got confused and asked Boom, "What's he talking about?"

Boom looked like he was just ordered to arm a nuclear bomb.

Max spoke up this time.

"You might want to take a look in the mirror."

So Sonic walked into the bathroom and close the door.

Five seconds later, the loudest ear destroying scream was heard across the world and a few people said 'WTF?' when it happened.

I'm pretty sure you know by know that Sonic got turned into a girl.

* * *

Eh? How good was it? Bad? Good? Not enough detail? Too much randomness? Pickle?

Btw, you all can suggest different ways to torture our little Sonic. w


End file.
